Huir nunca más
by nuyen236
Summary: A veces la vida nos pone pruebas de valor, estas suelen siempre doler, pero ¿qué hacer cuando estás solo en la nave a la que llamas hogar mientras tratas de salvarla de alguien a quien llamabas familia? Este podría ser un ONE-SHOT o un one-shot de dos capítulos si asi lo quieren. Por favor lean.
1. Chapter 1

Ezra estaba despertando de lo que parecía ser un sueño inducido, pues le dolía terriblemente la cabeza mientras más abría los ojos, por alguna razón estaba en las ventilaciones del fantasma y no recordaba muy bien por qué, más bien para nada.

Hasta que sintió esa presencia de nuevo, estaba en la nave, era una presencia oscura en la fuerza, y estaba en la nave. Ezra colocó la palma de su mano sobre su boca cubriéndola totalmente mientras empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente, no podía tomar el riesgo de ser escuchado por esa presencia que solía conocer, ahora estaba corrupta por el lado oscuro, y el padawan se sentía indefenso ante la situación, por más que intentara pensar no podía evitar llorar cada vez más, pero algo dentro de el le decía que no tuviera miedo tenía que ser valiente aceptar su miedo, y vencerlo.

Era más difícil hacerlo que decirlo, pero las situaciones complicadas requieren soluciones complejas.

El chico respiró profundamente un momento para tranquilizarse. El chico tocó su cinturón para asegurarse que su sable estuviera ahí, por suerte si lo estaba así que se alivió, pero también notó otro sable cerca de el, los agarró gentilmente y notó que no era el de Kanan, sino uno de los sables blancos de Ahsoka. Ezra estaba tratando de recordar como terminó con un sable de la togruta en sus manos, y después de ver como se enfrentaba a los inquisidores del Imperio cómo pudo hacer sido derrotada en una pelea de sables. Aunque podía resolver ese asunto una vez que saliera de las ventilaciones.

Era hora de moverse, pero no podía arriesgarse a ser escuchado por aquella presencia cuando estuviese moviéndose a través de las ventilaciones. El chico trató de ubicar sobre que cuarto estaba más cerca, se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta cual le quedaba más cerca para salir de aquella ventilación.

El chico se arrastró lo mas silenciosamente posible, pero esto significaba que tenía que moverse lentamente y mantener sus emociones alineadas para evitar que lo pudieran localizar. Aunque ahora lo que más le preocupaba era el paradero del resto de los tripulantes.

Cuando llegó finalmente a la rejilla sobre ese cuarto la abrió cuidadosamente tratando de no hacer ruido al brincar suavemente en el piso con ayuda de la Fuerza.

Notó que el cuarto de Sabine se veía apagado, y los colores tan vibrantes que siempre lo llenaba de alegría y felicidad ahora ya no estaba, algunas piezas de su arte estaban arruinadas por marcas de lo que parecían ser de sable de luz, podía ver unas cuantas manchas de sangre en el piso, el olor a pólvora y a quemado. Podía oír unos gritos femeninos a la distancia, dentro de la misma nave donde juró proteger a su nueva familia, donde se supone que todos eran unidos. Había fallado.

El chico soltó una lágrima más, jurándose algo a si mismo en ese lugar, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

-Esta será la ultima lágrima que derramó en toda mi vida.- se juró a si mismo el padawan con decisión en su voz. –El lado oscuro nunca entrara dentro de mi, ni de la galaxia, lo detendré no importa qué. – empezó a recordar como cuando era niño y en las calles de Lothal marchaban los troopers de armadura blanca con aquella pistolas sobre sus manos amenazando a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino quien importar quien fuera, incluso si era un niño de 8 años, Ezra recuerda correr toda su vida del peligro, más bien del miedo al peligro, al miedo de perder a sus seres queridos de nuevo, huía del miedo de ser herido otra vez. –No huiré más.

El chico se conectó a la fuerza en busca de respuestas mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro, agarró una pequeña coleta que encontró sobre el buro de Sabine y con ella se ató su cabello en una corta cola de caballo. Agarró ambos sables de luz en sus manos, y una vez que supo donde estaba el resto de la tripulación, en vez de ir directamente a ellos, trató de averiguar un plan más táctico.

Definitivamente la nave podría estar en autopiloto, pues la presencia oscura estaba junto a sus compañeros, Ezra salió lentamente del cuarto de Sabine, usando la fuerza para abrir la puerta lo más discretamente posible y cerrándola para ocultar que estuvo adentro de esta alguna vez.

La mirada de Ezra no se veía alegre como siempre solía serlo, sino más bien vacía de cualquier emoción que una vez tenía, en parte le ayudaba a no ser rastreado a través de la fuerza pero en otra parte no era una muy buena señal.

El padawan caminó lentamente a través de los pasillos, y llegó a lo que parecía ser el aula del piloto, y como predijo la nave se encontraba en autopiloto. Ezra no sabía mucho acerca de los controles de la nave, apenas sabía como configurar la salida al hiperespacio pero no como cambiarla el destino de este en medio del viaje sin antes parar la nave en el proceso. Obviamente no iba a hacer eso, lo menos que quería era que la presencia hostil en la nave se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí y lo fuera a encerrar ahí, pues no podría salir ya que no había ventilaciones conectadas al resto de la nave.

Pero había algo que Ezra no había notado antes.

-¡Chopper!- exclamó suavemente el chico mientras se acercaba al droide, que estaba terriblemente dañado. Probablemente lo utilizaron para marcar unas coordenadas y luego lo apagaron a la fuerza. El chico hizo lo que pudo esperando a que el droide se encendiera por unos minutos.

Ezra estaba empezando a nublársele la mirada, y en un leve segundo se quedó dormido por un instante hasta que sintió una corriente eléctrica sobre su brazo que causó que se despertara abruptamente. Chopper de seguro esperaba que el chico se enojara con el, pero la cara del chico se mantuvo neutral todo el tiempo.

-Me alegra que estés bien.- dijo Ezra colocando una mano sobre el droide naranja que gruñó en respuesta. –Necesito saber a dónde se dirige la nave Chopper.- el droide hizo unos sonidos y el chico se alarmó un poco. -¿Qué quieres decir que a la Aguja? Esto esta mal.- comentó algo preocupado el chico, que cerró los ojos un momento en frustración. –Necesito que cambies las coordenadas a Lothal, aprovechando que ya no esta la barrera planetaria. Pero sin salir del hiperespacio.¿Puedes hacer eso Chopper?

El droide asintió, mientras cambiaba unos números del panel, y las coordenadas en la pequeña pantalla cerca de los controles cambiaban a unos que Ezra podía reconocer, los de Lothal. Ezra se paró del asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, volteó a ver brevemente al droide con una mirada decidida y una pequeña sonrisa. Lo que el droide no sabía era que esa sería la última sonrisa que obtendría del chico alguna vez.

La puerta se cerró y se activó el cerrado de emergencia del aula del piloto, con Chopper adentro de esta, preguntándose que pasaría después.

El chico caminaba su sable en manos, y el de Ahsoka sobre su cinturón, mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba el resto de la tripulación, llegó a la puerta del cuarto común, normalmente dudaría sal apretar el botón para abrir la puerta, pero ya nunca más dudaría. La abrió de un solo preparándose para lo peor.

Vio a la tripulación atada en el suelo, algo golpeados, en especial Zeb, pero cuando volteó a ver la condición de Sabine, Hera y Ahsoka sintió una raja en su corazón, más no dejó que le afectara tanto como usualmente le haría a alguien de su edad. El chico se les acercó a la tripulación que estaban medio conscientes.

-Sabine, Hera, Zeb, Ahsoka.- susurró suavemente el chico tocando suavemente sus rostros. Sabine fue la primera en reaccionar, y se encontraba alarmada, como si estuviera advirtiéndole acerca de algo detrás de el, Ezra trató de no voltear ,solo concentrarse en su ambiente como su maestro usualmente le decía. Instintivamente prendió su sable de luz al oír un zumbido cerca de el, y bloqueó un ataque de un sable color azul, y volteó a ver que no era nadie más que Kanan sosteniendo ese sable. Las chispas de ambos sables daban a resaltar los ojos color ambar del mayor y la mirada fría que ahora el padawan poseía en su mirada.

Ezra rápidamente resbaló su pie a través del piso en un eje circular tratando de hacer caer al mayor, lo que solamente causó que se desequilibrara en vez soltando un gruñido de enojo. El chico no esperó a que este volviera atacar sino que se dirigió inmediatamente al que solía ser su maestro y se apresuró para golpearlo en la muñeca para que así soltara el sable al suelo, pues definitivamente en un enfrentamiento de sables el chico no tendría mucha oportunidad contra su más experimentado exmaestro. Entre eso, ambos resultaron salir del cuarto con la puerta cerrándose detrás de ellos, con la tripulación incluyendo Ahsoka solo observando en expectativa y terror ante lo que podría pasar.

Una vez que logró patear su muñeca, Ezra golpeó con su puño fuertemente a Kanan en el estomago, el chico no podía evitar ver la corrupción a lo largo de su piel sin olvidar el obvio cambio en el color de sus ojos. Esta transformación al lado oscuro no era natural.

Mientras el chico trataba de aplicar una llave a Kanan estaba recalcando los hechos, no había ninguno al menos reciente que le hiciera convertirse al lado oscuro. Incluso la manera de pensar del hombre, solo estuvo ahí maltratando al resto de la tripulación salvajemente sin siquiera tratar de buscarlo, solo estaba actuando por mero instinto.

-Kanan, sé que estás ahí, escúchame.

-¿Tú que sabes?- preguntó hostilmente el jedi tratando de atraer su sable de luz con la fuerza sin que el chico se diera cuenta, Ezra solo aplicaba más fuerza física a Kanan para que se quedara quieto mientras lo llevaba a otro cuarto lejos del resto de la tripulación.

Al llegar el mayor atrajo su sable rápidamente y con el lastimó al chico en el brazo haciéndole gruñir en dolor.

-Tu ni siquiera eres un jedi, y te estas enfrentando a mí.- dijo Kanan como si sus palabras fueran veneno. –Tu, ¿crees que me derrotara un simple huérfano de Lothal? Un chico que por mera casualidad tiene una conexión a la fuerza, que no sabe nada, y no es más nada que una rata que solo roba para sí mismo, ahora mismo nos dirigimos a la Aguja donde Lord Vader me recibirá con ustedes mis prisioneros, el estará muy contento.- empezó a hablar Kanan con una nefasta sonrisa de burla hacia el padawan, quien resentía dolorosamente esas palabras dichas por alguien en quien siempre buscó apoyo, pero el chico no permitió mostrar esta debilidad ante la persona frente a el, este no era su maestro, este no era Caleb Dume el último padawan, este no era Kanan Jarrus temible rebelde, este no era Kanan Jarrus el vaquero jedi, este no era Kanan Jarrus valiente rebelde, este no era Kanan jarrus, familia.

El chico no podía evitar sentir una presión en la fuerza provenir del brazo izquierdo de la persona frente a el, que parecía proteger mucho. ¿Qué significaba esto?

Aunque sucedió algo que el chico definitivamente no se veía venir, el hombre frente a el empezó a rasgar la manga verde sobre su brazo izquierdo mostrando una piel casi podrida en este, y por lo que Ezra sentía a través de la fuerza esta era la causante de tal presencia oscura, valía la pena intentarlo.

-Sé que no soy más que una simple rata de Lothal, pero ustedes me han dado otra oportunidad en la vida que tal vez nadie más me daría, me dieron un propósito para mi vida, el ser un jedi pero además ayudar a los demás, pues eso me hace sentir libre, me hace sentir feliz, tal vez no lo comprendas ahora Kanan, pero eres mi maestro , y ¡siempre te protegeré!- exclamó el padawan haciendo que Kanan volviera momentáneamente a si mismo, en ese momento Ezra activó su sable de luz color azul frente a el, y de un solo golpe cortó casi artísticamente el brazo de su maestro hasta el área infectada, se oyó un grito hueco por parte del jedi de ojos ambar que lentamente volvían a su color normal mientras caía al suelo frente a su padawan con cierta sonrisa de paz sobre su rostro, cayendo lentamente inconsciente con el chico de ojos zafiros mirándolo atentamente.

Pasaron unas horas y por lo que el chico se enteró Kanan ya había despertado, por suerte no tenía ningún recuerdo sobre lo que había hecho ni por qué. Aparentemente durante una misión, los Inquisidores parecían tener ciertos dardos con una sustancia altamente contagiable mediante el contacto directo con el torrente sanguíneo que causaba a cualquier sensitivo a la fuerza tornarse al lado oscuro pero no mediante estimulación psicología como normalmente se hace sino por estimulación química del cerebro, planeaban usarlo sobre Ahsoka, pero Kanan se interpuso en el camino de esto, por suerte el Imperio solo había logrado sintetizar una sola de estas pruebas, y supongo que tras este fracaso para obtener a los rebeldes prisioneros ya no era un arma que pareciera efectiva para captura de estos, pero definitivamente lo era para la captura de jedi, o más bien la eliminación de estos.

Ezra miraba el color naranja reflejarse en los pastizales de Lothal, normalmente le traía cierta alegría ver tal imagen, pero desde el incidente con Kanan y desde hace días no había logrado sentir nada, mucho menos llorar de tristeza por lo sucedido. Su tripulación no necesitaba eso en estos momentos, sin Kanan él necesitaba ser el soporte fuerte para los demás en la tripulación, tal como lo era su maestro y Hera.

Era su turno de devolver algo de todo lo que ellos habían hecho por el.

El chico cerró sus ojos momentáneamente tratando de sentir la brisa acariciar su cabello ahora atado en una pequeña coleta de caballo.

-Veo que despertaste maestro.- dijo Ezra a la persona detrás de el, que resultaba ser nadie más que su maestro, ahora faltándole un brazo.

-Lo siento.

Kanan no podía evitar nada más que llorar desconsoladamente tirándose sobre sus rodillas, se sentía arrepentido después de que la tripulación le contara todo lo que les había hecho. Aunque todos sabían gracias a la explicación de Ezra que no era su culpa.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Kanan, no importa lo que pase tu y yo siempre estaremos unidos por algo más que la fuerza, somos familia.- dijo el chico abrazando a su maestro siéndole respondido por un abrazo de este.

 _-Recuperé a mi maestro.-_ pensó alegremente el padawan a sí mismo.

-Me gusta tu nuevo estilo de cabello.- comentó Kanan con cierto carisma en su voz.

 _-Aunque al igual que yo no tenga remedio._

 **Bueno, esta fue una historia algo corta, pero es que me puse a pensar el otro día:**

 ** _"_** ** _Casi todas las fanfic son de Ezra volviéndose al lado oscuro, así que: ¿Qué pasaría si esta vez Kanan es el que cae al lado oscuro? Pero digamos que el no es un personaje con el que me desarrollo muy bien así que lo haré de una historia de un solo capítulo, o tal vez dos para poner las consecuencias de esta.¿qué tal?_**

 ** _Así, que, ¿qué tal les gustó?_** **¿Estuvo bien? Jejej es lo que más me preguntó.**

 **Y pues si quieren puedo hacer un segundo capítulo para concluir bien la historia, pues no sé tal vez el final fue algo apresurado ajajaj**

 **Por favor comenten lo que opinaron acerca de esta historia, se los agradecería mucho jejeje**

 **Que la fuerza los acompañe, siempre. Nuyen 236**

 **Y si, tienen mucha más familiaridad con Kanan, pueden usar esta idea si gustan para algua historia más larga que esta jajaj**

 **No hay problema…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este capítulo empieza antes de que despertara Kanan de su pelea con Ezra, así que aquí todavía no despierta pero ezra ya le cortó el brazo y todo eso . Ok….a empezar.**

Se podía sentir. La oscuridad habitando esta nave estaba esfumándose a través de la fuerza. El chico lo podía sentir mientras que con ayuda de Chopper desinfectaba unas heridas los brazos del lasat que estaba inconsciente sobre una camilla de la enfermería de la nave conocida como el Fantasma.

El droide no podía evitar notar que el chico tenía una expresión neutral de cualquier emoción en su rostro, si el chico estaba sintiendo algo no lo expresaba de ninguna manera. Chopper trataba de decir cosas para molestar al chico ,pero nada parecía afectarle, tras cada frase le seguía una mirada de reojo por parte del padawan, o frases realmente cortas que el droide parecía no entender, después de un tiempo el tripulante anaranjado se cansó, y ambos solo sentados en silencio atendían a la tripulación que descansaba en un sueño inducido por el mismo Ezra, ya que les dio un suero que les ayudaría un poco, además de que también manipuló un poco la fuerza para lograrlo pero nunca quitando la atención sobre Kanan. Realmente esperaba que la tripulación no tuvieran tan malas reacciones ante el tan repentino trastorno del jedi de ojos verdes al lado oscuro.

Ezra terminó de poner unas vendas al lasat, procurando no dejarlas muy ajustadas para no causar incomodidad cuando despertara. De repente oyó un gemido proveniente de su izquierda, volteó rápidamente junto al botiquín médico en sus manos y notó que era la joven togruta que estaba despertando lentamente. El padawan se le acercó despacio para evitar asustarla cuando lo viera acercarse.

-¿Ezra?- preguntó débilmente Ahsoka mientras le tomaba la mano al chico, que la observaba con cierta atención. La togruta abría los ojos cada vez más, Ezra solo suponía que apenas se le estaba aclarando la vista, pero lo hizo algo rápido. –Veo que te ataste el cabello.- comentó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras disimuladamente el chico le soltaba la mano.

-Precisamente.- replicó el padawan mientras Ahsoka se apretaba con la mano el ceño, hasta que sintió que algo fue colocado arriba de sus piernas, la togruta dirigió sus ojos azules ahí y notó que eran los dos de sus sables que el chico había dejado ahí. -¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó el chico en un tono monótono, muy extraño en el.

-Bien.- respondió Ahsoka en un tono triste, ya que estaba empezando a recordar todo lo sucedido hacia apenas unas horas. Imágenes de unos ojos ámbar sosteniendo el sable de un jedi amenazando a todos con entregarlos al imperio o incluso peor, y todo porque el sith lord quería capturarla a ella.

-No deberías culparte.- dijo de la nada el chico mientras preparaba una medicina en polvo. –Esto no fue tu culpa, ni la de nadie de aquí, fue culpa del Imperio tratando de destruirnos por dentro.

Esto hizo de alguna manera que Ahsoka se sintiera mejor, pero aun lograba sentir algo tensa el aura entre ella y el padawan frente a ella. Quien parecía tener un aura que trataba desesperadamente de bloquear sus propias emociones, lo cual podría decirse era una cuestión autodestructiva en una persona.

-Bueno, dime Ezra.- el chico volteó levemente a verla. -¿Desde cuándo sabes de medicina?

-Yo no sé de medicina.- replicó el chico seriamente llegando a asustar un poco a la togruta sobre lo que podría tener aquella bebida que le estaba preparando y su rostro no tardó en demostrarlo. El chico solo la observada con una incredulidad llena de extrañeza. – Es sólo un té en polvo, la holonet dice que es buena para la salud.

-Ya veo.- comentó la togruta con una sonrisa mientras agarraba el vaso que le estaba entregando Ezra, lo probó y la verdad era que sabía horrible.

Ezra se alejó un poco de la camilla donde estaba Ahsoka, y caminó hacia una esquina de la enfermería donde se lavó las manos por una extraña razón, parecía tallarse de manera desesperada y fuertemente. Una vez que terminó se puso sus guantes en las manos y los abrochó con seguridad. Esto dejo algo consternada a la togruta que observaba cuidadosamente al chico.

-Tampoco fue tu culpa.

-Lo sé Ahsoka, lo sé.- replicó el padawan fríamente mientras se sostenía el hombro cuidadosamente. –Solo que, me siento más tranquilo sabiendo que Kanan está bien.- comentó el padawan mirando al techo brevemente. –Solo que tuve que sacrificar una parte de él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Ahsoka algo confundida, pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo que el chico estaba hablando cuando este volteó su cabeza al inconsciente Kanan, le faltaba un brazo.

-Estamos en Lothal, era la única ubicación que se me ocurrió en ese momento.

El cuarto se llenó de un silencio, ni Ezra ni Ahsoka decían una palabra, solo observaban a los tripulantes en la esperanza de que alguno despertara para así asegurarse de que estuvieran bien después del incidente.

-Creo que ya deberían despertar.- comentó el padawan mientras se podía sentir una presión en la fuerza que causó que cada tripulante despertara lentamente de su sueño, cada uno gimiendo un poco por el dolor de sus heridas, por mala suerte no había anestesia o algo así en el botiquín por lo que el chico no podía hacer mucho para ayudarles.

Todos despertaron menos Kanan.

Pasaron unas horas, y cada uno de la tripulación estaba en su cuarto descansando, o tratando de meditar todo lo ocurrido. Ezra podía sospechar que todos antes esperaban que el era el que caería al lado oscuro, pero nunca Kanan, el padawan compartía antes la misma opinión.

Ahora las cosas se sentían algo tensas cuando se llegaba a tocar el tema del lado oscuro o algo referente a la fuerza, en especial si Ezra estaba presente, algo que el chico no entendía era el por qué se preocupaban por el, si ellos fueron los más afectados por el incidente. Por ello el chico con ayuda del droide anaranjado Chopper hacía el mantenimiento a la nave, iba por los suplementos etc, pero lo que más atención le ponía era vigilar el estado de su maestro, que todavía no despertaba.

Hubo un día en el que Ezra había salido al mercado para comprar alimentos y algunas vitaminas para sus compañeros, iba caminando entre los pastizales de Lothal cargando unas cuantas bolsas en sus manos, su cabello en la coleta moviéndose a causa de la fresca brisa que soplaba decorada con los colores anaranjados del atardecer en el cielo. De repente mientras seguía e camino hacia la nave, oyó unos cuantos gritos provenir cerca del hangar de la nave, pero al menos no parecían de auxilio, sino de desesperación, aún así Ezra se apresuró para llegar a la nave y ver que estaba pasando.

La rampa de la nave estaba abierta, y en un campo libre circular frente a esta, estaba Sabine sentada en el piso sosteniéndose la pierna fuertemente con un rostro que expresaba dolor, Ezra se acercó con un paso firme quedando frente a la chica.

No dijo una sola palabra solo la miraba con esos ojos zafiro que antes solían estar llenos de emociones de felicidad, y eran sinceros, ahora solo eran de un color seco. La mandaloriana trató de pararse de nuevo per otra vez cayó de un solo al piso siguiéndole una nube de polvo, más Ezra no movió un musculo, solo se quedó ahí observando con las bolsas en sus manos.

-¿Qué miras?- exclamó la mandaloriana desesperada, pero el padawan replicó subiendo sus hombros indicando que no sabía.

-Veo como arruinas un momento tan pacifico como el atardecer con tu desesperación y enojo, así con esa actitud no lograras pararte de nuevo.- sus palabras se sentían como una navaja pero eran honestas, normalmente el chico se resguardaría de decir algo así pero esta vez era diferente. Sabine ya no sabía que decir ante tal respuesta, solo miraba al suelo debajo de ella, y empezó a pensar en como desearía poder pararse de nuevo, no soportaba tener su hueso lastimado por culpa de Kanan pensaba la chica con enojo, y Ezra podía sentir esa emoción irradiar de ella.

En ese momento el chico agarró a Sabine de un hombro, y la recargó sobre el mismo y empezaron a caminar juntos hacia el fantasma subiendo la rampa.

-¿Sabes Ezra?- preguntó en una voz baja la chica, Ezra volteó a verla tenuemente ante la pregunta. –Todo esto es culpa de Kanan.- declaró con enojo en su voz. –El desgraciado solo nos torturó por horas mientras no estabas, nos amenazaba una y otra vez con la fuerza, decía nuestras debilidades ante todos.- lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. -¡Nos iba a entregar al imperio!- exclamó la mandaloriana al chico que la miraba con un rostro en blanco que pronto empezaba a mostrar cierta compasión pero a la vez molestia. –Se tornó en un monstruo, y ahora que dices que estará normal, no sé si podré mirarlo con los mismos ojos.- confesó Sabine mirando fijamente a los ojos zafiros de Ezra.

-¡Ese no era Kanan!- exclamó repentinamente el padawan. –Ese era el Imperio hablando.

-Eres un tonto Ezra.- escupió Sabine. –Mira lo que te ha hecho a ti, ¡te hizo un ser sin emociones!

-Ya dejen de pelear.- dijo repentinamente una voz, era Hera acompañada de Ahsoka que estaban a unos cuantos pasos de ellos. Hera tenía una mirada triste en sus ojos color verde, su aura se notaba mucho más apagada de lo que normalmente estaba, sin notar el vendaje que tenía sobre su brazo. –Por favor.

-Hera, ¿Cómo puedo ver a Kanan en los ojos de nuevo?- preguntó Sabine llorando, Ahsoka simplemente colocó su mano en el hombro de Hera tomando un fuerte respiro, estaba a punto de hablar pero Ezra la interrumpió rápidamente.

-Supongo que no les he dicho todo.- confesó el padawan. –Solo que no quería que se sintieran peor, yo solo quiero que ustedes estén a salvo.- continuó hablando con la mirada en el suelo. –Kanan siempre se aseguraba de que yo siguiera el camino adecuado, supongo que fallé y por ello ahora él perdió un brazo. Aunque algo que sí se es que si yo fuera el que hubiera caído al lado oscuro el estaría ahí para traerme de vuelta, y eso es lo que voy a hacer como su padawan.- dijo con una voz decidida. Poco después el chico empezó a explicar toda la situación con la sustancia que el Imperio implantó en el torrente sanguíneo de Kanan durante una misión y por eso el chico tuvo que cortarle el brazo a su maestro antes de que se expandiera por todo su cuerpo.

-Quiero pedirles una cosa.- comentó el padawan colocando su cabello detrás de la oreja. –Denle a Kanan una oportunidad, sé que es difícil y que tal vez no lo puedan ver a los ojos.- comentó el chico mirando brevemente a Sabine. –Pero si no es por él, háganlo por mí o ustedes mismos. Solo les pido una oportunidad.

 **Bueno, no sé si hacer otra parte de esta historia, si comentan claro que la hago jaja**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y pues que lo hayan disfrutado, no se les olvidé poner sus opiniones de este capítulo, sugerencias de como mejorar o de que podría pasar, cualquier cosa como comentar,seguir la historia etc se los agradecería mucho**

 **Ya regresó a clases el miércoles, realmente no quiero, se pasaron muy rápidas estas vacaciones** **L**

 **Que la fuerza los acompañe, Nuyen236**

 **¡Feliz año nuevo! atrasado**


End file.
